My Story Was Already Told
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: One-Shot / Drabble set in the Dawn of X Timeline :: A young, time-displaced Scott Summers is nursed back to health by Laura Kinney. :: Rating applies ::


**_A/N:_** Just a quick Tyke-23 Valentine's Day drabble. Skirted around the love scenes because I initially wanted this remain at the _T_ so it could be in my **_Shuffle or Boogie _**drabble compilation, but ultimately decided the subject deserved a higher rating.

-0-0-0-

**_My Story Was Already Told_**

-0-0-0-

_Ambushed._

_An unseen assailant, too agile for him to stop._

_Bricks falling on him._

_Crushing his leg._

_Pain._

_Nobody was coming._

_Pain._

_Blood all around him._

_His blood._

_Spilling from his chest._

_Its iron taste pouring from his lips._

_Searing, white hot pai-_

The young mutant woke up with a strained gasp. Years of training instinctively made him press his eyes shut, but even then, his heart pounded as the dream—_the nightmare-_\- haunted him.

"Scott?" A worried voice called, and he realized he wasn't alone. Suddenly, he felt a presence—_her _presence, as she placed a hand on his chest and his back, holding him upright.

His mind was a confused haze, and he struggled to focus through the fog. "_Who?_" He asked through his parched throat.

The hand on his chest disappeared, only to return moments later, placing a glass of cold fluid—_water?_—in both of his own.

"Here. Water. Drink slowly." The woman murmured, and he followed her advice. The cool drink cascading down his throat made him wonder how long he was out. "You've been asleep for a month now." The woman said, as if reading his mind. Who was she? "And it's me. It's Laura Kinney."

Well, that answered the question of his mystery caretaker.

"Do you remember what happened?" Laura continued.

"I was attacked." Scott replied in a much fuller tone. He turned to her—and she wordlessly took the glass from him before he could ask. And more to his surprise, she deposited a familiar shape—_his shades_—in his vacated hands.

When did Laura get so good at reading him?

"Yes." Laura confirmed as she sat on the space beside him. "What else?"

Scott wore his shades and slowly opened his eyes. It took a few moments and several blinks before his eyes adjusted, and only then he realized just how close to him Laura hovered. Concern oozed from her normally stoic features and Scott found himself feeling guilty for causing it.

"A building fell on me. I think." Scott finally said. His eyebrows suddenly shot upwards. "Wait, my leg!"

He threw his blanket aside, looking down at his appendages only to find two perfectly normal legs.

"You did break it, Scott, but it has healed now." Laura clarified before the confusion could fully set-in. "You lost consciousness. You were unconscious for a month and I-" Laura's green eyes darted to the side, hiding from him. Scott's heart wrenched at the sight. He slowly took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"_I was so worried._" Laura finally admitted before leveling a glare at him. Tears shimmered in her eyes. "_How could you have been so reckless?_"

"I'm sorry." Scott said with all sincerity.

Laura angrily wiped at her eyes before, with a growl, she threw her arms around him. "You should be. Do not ever do that again!" She hissed, but she might as well have shouted it.

Scott's hand rose, stroking her long raven hair soothingly. "Never again. I promise."

Laura pulled back, staring at him intently, her eyes searching his. She blinked once more, and there was another emotion that flashed in her emerald orbs.

"_Good_." She said.

And her lips greedily crashed into his.

-0-0-0-

Despite the apparent month of lying in bed, Scott found he had no problems moving his limbs. In fact, he was ambulating like normal and unassisted—as if he had a new pair of legs.

"We found you a good healer." Laura said from his side. She walked close to him. Extremely close, even, and just a breeze away from touching—and doubtlessly ready to catch him if he stumbled.

Scott smiled. His mind traced her features, committing each hair and contour and color to memory. How fortunate was he to not only survive, but to have this amazing young woman care for him?

"I'm fine, Laura." He reassured her, but her stare remained on him. Feeling embarrassed by her attention, he glanced around. "Hey, where is everyone? And for that matter, where are we?"

"They are around here on the island, Scott." Laura answered. "As for our location, we are currently in my private residence on Krakoa."

"Krakoa?" Scott's brows creased. He remembered reading something the name somewhere, but he couldn't recall. Was it from one of the adult Cyclops' report? "Is this a mutant nation- like _Utopia_?"

Laura nodded her head. "Yes. Professor Xavier and Magneto, as well as the Quiet Council, governs us."

"_What_?" For such a short statement, it evoked so many questions, especially, "_Wait, the Professor is here? Alive?_"

Laura nodded again and answered with a simple, "Yes."

The confirmation made his mind race and he lost his breath.

Immediately, Laura's hands were once more on him, holding him steady. A frown formed on her lips. "You do not need to push yourself." Emerald eyes shimmered with concern. "Regain your strength, first. We can see the Professor, and the others, once you're feeling better."

Once more, Laura answered the question before he could ask. It made him smile. Their relationship had really come a long way from wordless hugs and rave parties. A part of him did want to point out that he was feeling better, but there was just something incredibly inviting just by being close to the raven.

It was like he was finally home.

"You're right, Laura." Scott leaned his head against hers, heeding her words, and drawing a small smile from her lips. "Those visits could wait. Why don't you show me around?" He glanced around pointedly and curiously. "I can't seem to remember this place."

Laura's emerald eyes twinkled mysteriously, and Scott found it made his heart race. Pulling ahead of him, Laura took his hand in hers and wordlessly led him along.

Amused and eager to find out what she hand in store, Scott followed her.

-0-0-0-

An uncharacteristically wild grin stretched across Scott's face as several beads of sweat dripped down his skin.

_Sparring_. His mind sang while his muscles burned. _Laura brought him to her private gym for intense sparring_.

He ducked under her fist, spinning swiftly around her to place her on a choke-hold, only for Laura to leap forward. Her fist still outstretched, Laura used its momentum to suddenly do a one-handed flip in one beautiful display of athleticism.

Scott stood still and felt her foot graze his chin—knowing that the impact could have knocked him out.

_Not only that._ His mind realized. _Had her blade been out, he would have already been sliced in half._

Laura had taken him to train not even an hour into his return to the waking world, _and he loved it._

"Are you alright, Scott?" Laura asked, looking up at him. She was crouched in almost a runner's pose—ready to pounce up at him if the spar continued, and her breaths came heavy with her exertion, though not nearly was winded as his.

That her stance made her look more like a lioness stalking her prey, making his eyes briefly roam over her lithe and toned form, made him stare appreciatively. Her skin was flushed and glistened; her long, dark hair spread around her like a mane. Her clothes—a tight fitting pair of gym shorts with matching sports bra, may as well have been her lingerie with how little it left to his imagination and, indeed, only served to fuel it—were damp and seemed _much_ tighter than when they first started.

A sudden and powerful urge to _feel_ her took hold over him, and his mind raced back to their first time.

_That night after the club._

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but his blood _pulsed_.

Laura's hawk-like emerald eyes briefly dipped before returning to him, shimmering coyly.

_Damn it. She knew._

Scott swallowed and banished his surging hormones. _Why was he suddenly feeling this distracted? Was this what one a month of inaction did to a man?_

"Next round." Scott declared, and his eyes traced her skin as Laura slowly stood. He shook his head, and in a firmer tone, declared. "You won that one. _Next round_."

He felt Laura's eyes study him—and his heart pounded with anticipation. For—for the _next round_.

Laura lowered her stance and, with a coy tilt of her head, said. "Alright. _Let's practice our grappling._"

Scott needn't any further invitation.

He met her halfway.

-0-0-0-

There was something to be said about the mind after his release. With his hormones temporarily sated, even the feel of Laura's hot skin molded against his and the smell of their exertion drowning the room, and even with the knowledge that she was now panting heavier than he, and that _he did that_, his mind still drifted.

_What had come over him_?

It wasn't so much regret at their deed, but pure confusion. A nagging feeling, even, but he didn't know _what_ about.

Suddenly, Laura's hand was against his cheek, demanding his attention. "Is something the matter, Scott?" Her eyes asked, though the innocence in them was betrayed by the way her other hand remained low and before it began playing with him with lazy strokes.

Scott groaned. "No, Laura." He said, and quickly turned them over so he was on top—and hinting at her to stop. She never did, but now occupied him with both hands. And from the shimmer in her emerald eyes, she knew what she was doing. "I think we should continue the tour." He breathed against her ear, forehead pressed against the mattress as he struggled to stifle all sensations. "We'll never leave this room, at this rate."

"Is that so wrong?" He heard her murmur, a hint of defiance mixed in her teasing tone.

"I'd love to walk on the beach with you. And maybe see more of this—_Krakoa_." Scott bucked—she knew him too well. "_Just us two._"

"Mhmm." Laura moaned, thoughtfully. "That will be difficult. The country's population density is already large and rapidly expanding." Abruptly, she let him ago—and he slumped against her, his shame remaining rigid and unfinished against her hip. "I have a compromise." She coyly suggested.

"_Yes?_" He said, almost too eagerly for his ears to believe. But with how she left him, she could have asked for a limb and he would willing give all four.

_What was wrong with him?_

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I feel we must cleanse ourselves." It was her turn to whisper against his ear, making him shiver. "And my bathtub is enough for two. Come join me so that we may save time and water?"

"I-"

She nibbled his ear before he could finish even a weak protest.

_Something told him she wasn't at all interested in saving time or water._

"_Yes."_ Scott breathed.

"_Excellent_." Laura turned them over and, her hips against his, made a private show of standing up.

Scott groaned once more.

She reached out a hand. There was a rawness in her eyes that captivated him. "Shall we?"

Scott eagerly stood—unmindful of his swinging flag, and joined her.

Really, he missed _this_.

And as his eyes were entranced by Laura's swaying rear, he could tell she missed him just as much.

_What was happening to him?_

-0-0-0-

For a moment, Scott just stared at the mirror uncomprehendingly, feeling conflicted. He instantly recognized the man that stared back, but there was also the feeling that something was different, too. _Foreign_, even.

"Scott?" Laura's voice called, and he saw her poke her head out from the shower curtain. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, sorry."

"The shower is getting cold, Scott." Laura pointed out, her emerald eyes dancing.

Scott had half the mind to point out the steam that steadily flooded her quaint bathroom. In fact, his lenses were quickly clouded lightly, and his blood began to pool when his mind filled in the blanks of her silhouette from memory. His throat bobbed with a nervous swallow when her hand stretched out towards him.

"Come join me and keep me warm?" She told him with a quivering tone.

Scott quickly dispelled his earlier musing. Shrugging off his remaining clothing and rested his shades atop the toilet. Eyes closed, he swiftly slid inside and slipped her into his arms.

He felt her eager smile before she pressed up against him, the shower raining down all over them. His hands found her waist, hers found his hair.

And their lips found each other once more.

And as their kiss grew more intense, Scott found himself caring less about the nagging feeling from staring at the mirror—not when his girl was in his arms.

Besides, he was probably just bothered because he couldn't remember when he dyed his hair brown.

-0-0-0-

They were in Laura's bedroom after having stumbled out of the bathroom, only to continue to make a mess of Laura's bed, expressing everything they could against each other's skin as only a vigorous couple could. Laura had, eventually, collapsed on the bed, and they laid in each other's arms.

But it was in the silence of their afterglow when that same nagging sensation crept into his mind.

Slowly, and quietly, Scott left the lightly snoring Laura, who was entangled in the damp and musky mess that was her beddings. He found himself approaching the window, gazing outside and into the world beyond cool glass.

_Krakoa_ looked nice even at night. There was definitely more foliage than actual buildings, and Scott idly wondered what it would feel like to have the winds race against his ear.

Absently, he unhooked the latch, opening the window but forgetting it would also let the draft in.

Laura stirred. "_Scott…?_"

He turned to his lover, and was instantly captivated by her disheveled appearance. Moonlight streamed past the glass, seemingly making her skin glow with an ethereal halo.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mhmm." Laura slowly shook her head. Drawing the blankets around her naked flesh, she slowly approached him. "I was not asleep."

Scott smiled. "And I suppose your eyes just happened to be closed and you just happened to be snoring?"

The frown she made in response was adorably cute. With a huff, she pressed against his side. The two lovers stood there in silence, basking in each other's presence, before Laura tilted her head upwards to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I feel like going out." He admitted, and saw Laura's eyebrows crease. "I know, you said we should stay in, but I've been gone for a month. I feel like, I don't know, exploring." He gestured to the expanse before them with his free hand. "I can't even remember much of this."

"You will, in time." Laura reassured him, and then started nibbling on his shoulder pleasantly. Almost distractingly, even, as each gentle bite seemed to wordlessly beckon him back to their shared bed, and Scott was amused by the thought that even after spending the whole day indoors, his amorous lover still wanted more.

God, she must have been frightened while he was unconscious.

"A compromise, then." Scott murmured, repeating what she said earlier. "It'll just be for a short time, Laura." He promised. "Just a quick flight, really. I'll take you with me."

Laura stiffened and her nibbling stopped. "Our aircrafts are only to be used for official business, Scott." She reminded him.

"No, we don't need an aircraft." Scott quickly dismissed. "Just hold on to me and I'll fly us up."

"…you cannot fly, Scott." She whispered softly.

"Yes, I can. I have-" His hidden eyes widened as the nagging sensation finally made sense.

"You do not have wings, Scott." Laura sighs—suddenly more serious than she had been all day. Almost resigned, even.

Scott swallowed the anxious lump in his throat.

"Where—where are my wings, Laura?" Scott asked, his eyes darting around. His voice hitched, getting louder with each word as horror started to seep in at the realization that, "_God, Laura—my wings are gone._"

"You never had wings, _Scott_." She said, holding onto him. Her emerald eyes looked past his shades and implored, "Listen to me—_focus_. You need to calm down."

"I—you're right." _God! _"I—why don't I have wings…?"

"You are confused, Scott. You just woke up after a long slumber."

His blood suddenly froze. The gears in his head turned. "_How long, Laura_?"

"One month."

"Who—who _knew_?" He stammered, his mind racing as the dots started to form. The uneasiness started to make sense, and it started to paint a horrifying picture. "We've been here all day, and not one person has stopped by—to check up on either of us."

"We are private people, Scott." Laura insisted.

"No. We have responsibilities. _Teammates_. _Family_." Scott argued. "There's something wrong, Laura."

"You are just imagining things, Scott." Laura's lips flattened and her tone was stern. Cautiously, she enveloped him in a hug. "I need you to calm down and focus. On me." Her hug tightened—as if scared.

But Scott didn't notice in his panic.

"Someone—someone _changed this_, Laura." Scott's voice wavered, his throat suddenly drying in nervous fear. He glanced around wildly, seeing shadows where there shouldn't be. "Someone _did _something. If not to us—then to me. I—some of these thoughts and memories—"

_The dance at the club._

_The after-party for two._

_The wind against his hair as he carried Laura through the skies._

"-_they're not mine._ _The healer!_" Scott stiffened, eyes growing wide. "_Who was the healer?_"

"Focus your thoughts on me, Scott. Don't think about anything else."

"_Thoughts_-!" Scott suddenly straightened at the realization. "The Professor! If I call out to him, he'd know-"

**_Snikt._**

It took Scott a few seconds to register what had happened.

And by then, Laura's lips were upon him, her free hand pushing his head down against hers and holding it in place, deepening their kiss.

"_Shhh._" She breathed against his lips, lapping at the blood that spilled from his lungs—even as more panic set in as he began to drown.

_Drown. In his own blood._

And only when she was sure she had stolen all remaining breath from his lips, and no more would come, did she pull back. "_Just focus on my voice, Scott. There is no need to think of anything else._"

Her other hand remained buried in his chest, claws bared. One through a lung, and the other straight into his heart.

His mouth opened, feebly, as no words could possibly spill forth. His vision dimmed, but his mind—his mind screamed at his blood painting her lips red like lipstick.

Why_?_

"Just focus on me, Scott." She finally pulled out, and his blood gushed forth from his lethal wounds. She stood on her toes, both of her hands now on his shoulders—and his mind still could not figure out what the _hell was happening_.

"I am sorry, but this is your fault." Laura said, her emerald eyes wide and clear.

He tried to respond—tried to pull away, even, but her grip was too strong and tight. Instead, he gurgled as more life poured from his cooling lips.

"You are making a mess." Laura sighed, tenderly brushing away his life from his chin. "But that is alright. For that, the blame is mine."

Their lips met in another kiss

His heart finally stopped, his vision finally gone, and he could no longer feel her caress against his hair. All strength left him and he crumpled over her.

And then, he heard, at last.

_"I love you, Scott Summers._"

The rest of his body crashed into the floor while Laura cradled his head.

-0-0-0-

"I might not have heightened senses, my dear, but even I can smell blood." The old mutant said, turning from his chair just as the young woman entered his laboratory.

In her hand she effortlessly dragged a bag, which she wordlessly deposited before him. Finished with her task, Laura folded her arms and stared at him expectantly.

"Another failure?" Laura nodded, and he shook his head wryly.

"It will last longer without its free will, you know." The man advised, even if he knew it was a hopeless endeavor. "Or, at least, without the other's memories."

"No." Laura shook her head vehemently. If she just had a normal Scott Summers, he might just leave her for his father, again—_or worse._ She couldn't bear the thought. "The ways things are is fine."

She just needed to try again.

And again.

_And again, and again, and again._

_Because one day, he would know that she was his only one._

It was only a matter of time.

"Very well." He said. "I shall have the next one in your bed by tomorrow morning."

Laura's emerald eyes shimmered, and she looked very pleased. "Good."

She turned around and made her way to the exit.

"I would also greatly appreciate if you returned them in full instead of keeping a piece for your collection." He called out to her.

_And deprive her of her shrine? _Laura just stared back. "I have said this before. _No_."

"Very well." The mutant scientist sighed. He knew from their past dealings how incredibly stubborn she was, but one could only hope to try. "Who am I to stand in front of a budding romance?" He lamented with a theatric whimper

The raven nodded her head. "Thank you. My report will arrive as scheduled."

"Yes, yes. Please do not spare any detail." The scientist smiled wickedly. "I need all the data I can to make your wish come true."

With a final nod, and a secret smile, Laura exited the room.

Nathaniel Essex didn't even need to read her mind to know, despite her outward stoicism, how excited she was for the next day to come.

And who was he to deny a fair maiden her wish?

With a smile of his own, he continued on with his sinister work.

"Alas, to never yield against hardship is truly the hallmark of true love."

-0-0-0-

**_A/N:_** Trololololol~~~?

Well, not exactly. I was doing my laundry when I thought, "_hey, why don't you write a Valentine's Day Story?_" To which I corrected with a grumble of, "_No. It's Singles' Awareness Day._"

And then the little voice on my left said, _"Oh, but didn't you always want to write a yandere story?_"

My eyes suddenly widened in surprise, and an excited grin split my face in two. What a genius, this voice on my left shoulder was!

And so this was born!

Speaking of, back to this story.

If it wasn't clear, Yandere!Laura had Mr. Sinister create clones of Tyke and implant in them Teen Angel's affection for and memories of her. A sort-of bastardization of the _Krakoan Cloning Process_ _/ _Resurrection Protocol. She wants a Tyke to call her own, but her boytoy always breaks his programming within the day—necessitating immediate termination so she could try again with the next _TyClone_.

Laura predicting all of Tyke's moves? Because this isn't the first time she's done this.

Is her plan insane? Yes, and so is a _yandere_.

Mr. Sinister's just there to watch the world burn. Dude fancies himself as something of a cupid—but one with a monkey's paw instead of a bow and arrow.

And, really, _Not-Quite_!Scott… If your girl says focus on her, _you better focus on her!_ /s

I had one more scene planned where Scott and Laura flirt over dinner, where _Not-Quite!_Scott continues to feel uneasy about the situation he's in. Ultimately, I decided I'd rather save that for a later fluff-piece instead of use it as filler for this drabble.

So, what did y'all think? Was my first foray into the world of _Doki Doki_ / yandere successful?

And now, the recipe for how this story was concocted.

\- - Add one part fan theory that Tyke-23 was originally supposed to be a thing—hence _that _cover and their interactions—before the editors decided to quickly abort it because _reasons_ so maybe Laura got with Warren as a rebound,

\- - Add a splash of Krakoa's dubious downloading memory save-files into maybe-maybe-not-clone bodies,

\- - And stir in a hint of Mr. Sinister's stellar ethical track record and current seat in Krakoa's ruling council.

_Or something like that, anyway._

Whaddaya think? Was the cake a success or a lie? Please leave your thoughts by hitting that review button down below~

Until the next story, see ya!


End file.
